Admitting The Truth
by Quinn96
Summary: Axel finally decided to admit his love to Roxas, and the blonde didn't return it. The redhead left to save his pride, but what happens when Roxas follows him? One-shot.


Wow. . . . I've finally submitted a story. This is amazing. I hope people will like it. . . . Anyway, this is just something that I thought up randomly, with the help of my muses. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the smexy boys from in. Unfortunately. If I did, it would be _so_ different.

* * *

"Axel!!" Roxas began running down the sidewalk to catch up to the retreating redhead. "Hold up! I wanna talk to you! Stop, goddamnit!" The fiery teen halted, turning abruptly to stare back to the blonde, a tear-stained face showing beneath chartreuse eyes.  
"What the fuck do you want?!?" he replied acidly, crossing his arms over his chest, as if to protect his already broken heart. Roxas stopped in front of him, hooking his fingers into his belt loops nervously.  
"Axel, I'm sorry. You're my best friend, and I want us to be best friends forever, but . . . I just can't love you that way. You're someone I'm very close to, like family, and I don't want to lose that. Can we . . . still be friends? Please? I-I'd miss you if we couldn't be friends." His head was tilted downwards, and it seemed like he was truly upset. This was a breakthrough for Roxas: rarely did he show much emotion. One of the only feelings he happened to show was anger, and that went to anyone.  
The redhead had heard enough, however. Roxas had just laid humiliation on top of hurt, and it was more than he could take. Axel had loved the kid for going on five years, and when he finally had the nerve to tell Roxas, the blonde rejected him.  
And it had ruined Axel, inside and out.  
"I-I . . . Roxas, I just-" Axel growled angrily, pulling at his hair. Roxas stepped forwards slightly, wanting to stop him, but didn't let his hand lift past his waist.  
"Please. Please. It's all I ask." Roxas dropped to the curb, sitting down hard and burying his face in his hands. Axel growled inwardly _As if _he_ has anything to be upset about.  
_" . . . I don't know if we can, Rox. I won't be able to- . . . To just control how I feel whenever I happen to be around you! I can't just magically say, 'Oh, I'm not completely, totally, and insanely in love with you Roxas, now let's go hang out at the park,' when you want to see me! It just doesn't work like that! I love you, you don't love me back, and-"  
"I never said that." Roxas still had his face hidden, but his words rang out, and everything was silent. Axel stopped mid-sentence, mouth half-open.  
"Wh- . . . What? Roxas, don't you _dare_ do this to me! I tell you how I feel, how I _really feel_, and you're just playing with me!"  
"No, I'm not. I never said I didn't love you." Roxas shook his head slightly, resting his chin on his left knee.  
"Yes you did! I told you I loved you, and you said no! I heard you with my own ears!" Axel sat down next to Roxas, thoroughly confused. Roxas glanced up at him, not moving an inch.  
"I never said I didn't love you. All I said was, 'No,'. There's a difference." His tone was matter-of-fact.  
"But . . . Then why won't you date me?" Axel's face fell slightly. He was upset that Roxas could say things like that. He loved him, but wouldn't date him? The hell?  
"Maybe . . . Maybe I'm just afraid of what my parents, my friends, the rest of my family, what _all of them_ will think about me, and you, _together_! Maybe the thought of trying to love someone scares the hell out of me! Maybe I'm commitment-o-phobic. M- Maybe I . . . just wish . . . I could do this-" Roxas leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Axel's (shocked) lips, "-Every day of my entire life, but I just don't want to lose my friends, because they think I'm . . . strange."  
Axel was wide-eyed, shock spread across his face. A rose tinge was on his cheeks, and he was frozen. "O-Okay, umm . . . A.) Commitment-o-_what_? B.) What the fuck just happened here? And C.) I think you're thinking of _gay_, smartie, not _strange_."  
A pout sat on Roxas's lips, his arms crossed unhappily. "I kiss you, admit I love you, and explain my situation, and that's all you can say? 'I think you're thinking of _gay_?' What the fuck?!?"  
Red hair was tilted to the side, and Axel frowned. "Well, of course, I forgot this: Why the hell do you care what other people think? You like someone, date them! It's not the end of the fucking world if you like to screw other men, Roxie. No pun intended. And, we've known each other for _how _long, now? Seriously, you've been pretty much committed to me since we were seven, and you promised that if Riku touched me one more time, you'd beat his head with your toy hammer."  
Both boys grinned at the mentioned memory. Roxas chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "Did I actually hit him? I can't remember."  
"Yeah. He had a big, giant bruise the color of Zexion's hair for over three months. I was amazed. And it was all because he accidentally brushed my shoulder in the hall, and you happened to be walking back to class with me from lunch."  
" . . . Oh. Well . . . I guess I should apologize to him for that. . . . Sora was probably pissed about it too, huh?"  
Axel laughed full-heartedly, leaning back to lounge. "Oh, that little brunette has a violent streak in him. Don't you remember Sora screaming at me, because I couldn't control you? And then he almost attacked me when Riku didn't get up off the floor after a minute. I swear, I thought I wouldn't live to see my eighth birthday. And that was a good one. I got my first video game that year. I was so happy."  
Both boys looked at each other, then burst out into an explosion of snickers. Tears streamed from Roxas's eyes, and Axel fell over so that his head smacked against the sidewalk, which caused the giggles from the blonde to come harder.  
By this time, night was falling over the town. The boys were soon plunged in darkness. Clouds rolled in, and rain began to pour. It only turned the situation even more hilarious.  
The droplets of water drenched them straight to the skin. They were soaked within seconds. Axel jumped up, staring straight into the sky. His hair, although wet, was as unmanageable as ever.  
Reaching down, Axel took the blonde's hand, pulling him to his feet. "You know, I've always wanted the chance to kiss someone in the rain." Grinning deviously, the redhead leaned down, capturing Roxas's lips with his own. The blonde gasped, but let his eyes slide shut, placing his arms around Axel's waist. In the pounding rain, the two stood for a moment that seemed to last forever, and yet ended too quickly.  
Pulling back slowly, Axel smiled. "That's better. Thanks for fulfilling my dream."  
Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're such a dumbass." A sweet kiss was placed to the crimson-haired boy's lips. "Too bad that's a quality I like about you."  
"So, your fear of commitment and the thoughts of your friends gone yet? Or should I kiss you again, so you forget?"  
A thinking look crossed Roxas's face. "Umm . . . I'm not entirely cured? Maybe just one more will do the trick."  
They kissed once more, then joined hands. Axel started leading the way back to his own house. "C'mon, I've just thought of another way to cure you. It involves you, me, my bed, and a lot of . . . _noises_ on your part."  
Roxas sped up, a step in front of Axel. "In your dreams."  
"Every night, Roxie. Every night."

* * *

So . . . is it good? Please review. It'll make my muses and me happy, and you will get a virtual thank-you cake. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
